Kategoridiskussion:Extensions
Train Slots Unlocking new technologies, like Dieselisation and Maglev, also give you train slots. No. Maglev Era is the only technology that unlocks a train slot. TheRealPella (talk) 13:38, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Remember about stock exchange... I noticed that many of the prices listed actually do include the discount from the stock exchange which is contradictory to the statement on the main extensions page. If you add something new and you have this building remember to make necessary calculations to get the actual price. Stock exchange puts a 20% discount on extensions This mainly adheres to the second and third station extensions, I know it's unreal that someone buys these without having stock exchange built but still what we have now just confuses people. /* work */ Thanks for letting me know, I do know that not everything is up to date with the prices "without discount" and this is somthing i'm working on. With every edit i do to the shop's pages, I will adjust the price's where needed. I'll update this post so that you guys can follow up Drazoria (talk) 11:35, January 7, 2013 (UT U can also follow progress on my blog post, which i update everytime somting is completed Update Some prices have changed during the September 19th, 2013 update. Quoting Changelog: Train slots, IT slots, Storage +100 and Depot slots rebalanced (level requirement lowered and price reduced) The prices listed are from before this change. 13:33, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Separating Themes & Extensions I am working on a major revision of the Category:Themes page, including updating all level and cost data. The icons in the Shop show that themes and extensions are completely separate things. Why do they all run together in our Wikia? The answer is, "Who really cares why? Let's just fix it." :) TheRealPella (talk) 10:54, November 5, 2013 (UTC) That's a great idea - this page could certainly use some improvements! I am now going to input fresh data afters today's update, but the current look & feel of this page is awful :( . (sorry to say this) Rastislav TrainStation (talk) 18:52, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Several of us agree with you, Rastislav. We're already working on it, and it will look much better, SOON!! :-) TheRealPella (talk) 21:09, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Excluded extension data On extension page are currently missing 2 sections which are also extensions but information on them is excluded onto other sites (from discussion at my blog post): • Street extensions at 2nd station ' '• Street extensions at 3rd station ' 'Rastislav TrainStation (talk) 19:58, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Train Slots table - include bonuses from Rails? As we all know, purchasing a Rail for your station also gives you a bonus Train Slot. I disagree with listing these bonus slots in the "Train Slots" table. Here's why: *The intro text (on the new page) for both the Rails table and the Train Slots table talk about these bonuses. Readers will know about them. *The most common way to list the bonus slots is in order by the level at which they become available. While it makes sense to list the bonus slots in this order, very few players actually buy the slots in that order. For example, I'm at level 142, and I'm still buying extensions that became available in the 40s and 60s. Because everyone plays this game differently, it becomes confusing to see "Slot #6" for something that became my Slot #11. It's even more confusing to be buying my 7th expansion, creating a total of 12 Train Slots on my game screen, and to see "Slot #14" next to the thing I'm buying. In my opinion, we should give people the information they need without adding clutter to the table, and trust them to be intelligent enough to understand. :-) TheRealPella (talk) 14:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Sorry to make such major edit without discussion (as I was anticipating that everything here is going to disappear soon). I 'borrowed' this particular idea from TSED and here are reasons why: *I would like to trust the intelligence of players, I would really do. But I was forced to admit different :/ ... From my own experience it's somewhat about 20 or 30% (!!) players who don't know about existence of this basic rule -> 1 rail purchase = 1 local train slot included. When I visit players in order to click on 'blue trains' (and to empy my giftbox from flags) I encounter this every time... Usually I see even players above level 100 having just 2 rails :( . I respect that everybody has its own unique style and mabye at levels 70 or 80, you could still have hard time to get enough resources for 3rd rail. But only 2 rails at level 100...?! Therefore I think it's good idea to put these "inclusive train slots" into table to MARKEDLY inform about them (and enlighten players who still don't know about this gameplay aspect). *Originally, in table were rankings for extension's number. So when you bought your 'Slot #5' - table indicated this as '1st extension'. This was quite confusing so therefore i switched counter from extension counts to slot counts. This is the idea how should slot counts work. They should display maximum slots that are avilable to you at particular level (with exception of award slots of contracts where level obviously differs for each player). I think it's ok if this number differs from your own count of slots in-game -> as the purpose of slot's count in table is to display POTENTIAL (how many slots could you possibly have at your level). *I would also like the idea to maintain compatibility of our extensions tables with TSED (based on same slot numbering), because it really helps lot if you need to do verification or comparing job between databases. 15:27, November 17, 2013 (UTC)Rastislav TrainStation (talk) Hello, once more. I would like to conclude some consistent system how to designate all these slots. I was originally used to reference them by their levels, but level requirements can be changed (as happened in one of recent game updates). So I see slot counts as most reasonable primar source for referencing. I would like to use this designation for referencing in introduction part when mentioning game updates (to notice which game update affected which slots). I am open to your suggestions. Rastislav TrainStation (talk) 17:09, November 17, 2013 (UTC) International train slot list is missing at least one: If found out through playing the game your missing te int slot wich unlocks at level 117. Cost with discount: 240 gems available level 102 xp 150000 Materials: Bricks:504000 U-235:432000 Cement:360000 XP: 150000 available: Level 117 Rens Hamburger 09:25, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Rens: This page is in transition; we are working on reformatting the entire page. We are aware that several of the tables on this page contain some incorrect information and that some information is missing. When the new page is ready, it will contain as much correct information as we have available. Having said all that, you did give us a few pieces of information we didn't have. Thank you for the update! If you find more things that need to be updated, please let us know. :-) TheRealPella (talk) 22:26, April 10, 2014 (UTC) June 24, 2014 update It seems that the level requirements have gone down. After a certain point, the increment is reduced to 14 leve to 15. I can verify from game interface that what was level 238 (200K Titanium) is now level 215. * 253->229 * 268->243 * 283->257 * 298->271 (1.08M carbon, titanium, and silicon) -- 19:11, June 26, 2014 (UTC)